What's Love
by INUcarrot1
Summary: He met her when she was a child, but now she's grown and once more he is reserected. What happens when their paths cross yet again... What will stop their love, friends, family, or something far worse...
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY IT IS INUcarrot1!!! YAYAYAYCLAPS. YA WELL IF YOU HAVE READ ANYTHING THAT MY FRIEND AND I HAVE WRITEN THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW ME!!! HEARS HOW THINGS PLAN OUT MY RANTING FOR ABOUT 5 SENTENCES THEN RANDOM STUFF, THEN THE WORD OF THE DAY AND FINNALLY THE STORY. BUT YOU COULD CHOOSE NOT TO READ THIS I UNDERSTAND. FOR NOW THOUGH THAT WILL BE LATER ON I WILL START THE STORY AND ON WE GO GO GO GO GO…….**

_FLASH BACK_

_"Bankotsu, you were already strong enough. You were to power hungry." Inuyasha said as he looked down on the half dead Bankotsu. "You should have just lived life again while you still could." Bankotsu just smirked. The last thing he saw after that was darkness yet again._

_END FLASH BACK_

"I am going to get the son of a bitch, Inuyasha." Growled Bankotsu.

"Big Brother are you sure about this. Inuyasha has sure to have been gotten stronger since the last time we saw him." Renkotsu said. "It is possible you could get hurt."

"And since when did you care about if I got hurt or not, you are even lucky I choose you to be resurrected. You are nothing but a trader." Bankotsu spat at Renkotsu. Renkotsu just bowed his head and said nothing back.

After about an hour of no talking, Jakotsu piped up and asked

"Bankotsu, where are we going?" 

"Didn't I tell you already?!? We are going to find Inuyasha and kill him!" Jakotsu's face lit up. A smile grew on his face.

"Really! Oh I can't wait to see his face when he sees me again. Priceless is what it will be. And oh what a fight he will put up. I can't wait another second!" Jakotsu started to jump up and down. Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu just stared at him.

"Jakotsu," Suikotsu said, "do me a favor and stop bouncing," Jakotsu gave him a sour look then kept bouncing up and down. Up and down, up and down, up and down until finally

"JAKOTSU!!!!" Renkotsu screamed, "STOP!!" everyone looked over at Renkotsu. Jakotsu's practically jumped out of his skin; his face was in total shock. Bankotsu burst out laughing and soon followed Suikotsu. Renkotsu chuckled to himself a bit.

"What is so funny?!?!" Jakotsu yelled hands on his hips. Bankotsu trying to get off the ground from laughing so hard managed to get out

"You- you –should –ha-have seen your face, it was like –like- wooooooo and wahhhh hahahahahahahah. Oh my god. If you think Inuyasha's face is going to be priceless you should have seen your's!" Bankotsu couldn't stop laughing. Jakotsu just pouted.

After about 20 minutes of non-stop-laughter the group of mercenaries kept walking.

"We are getting near." Bankotsu said. They started to get into more woodsy area. It was getting pretty dense. The trees were massive. Branches, twigs, sticks everywhere. The sound of splashing water could be heard not to far off from where the group was.

"Hey," Bankotsu whispered, "this way." He pointed in the direction the splashing was coming from. All four slowly walked over to the noise, not sure if it could be a demon or some else. Bankotsu slowly pushed away some bushes to find not a horrid demon but a little girl, splashing in a little stream. From the looks of it though she was a demon and a small one. Maybe around five. She had snow white hair down to her waste; there was a little white flower in her hair. She is wearing a white kimono with delicate sakaru** (??sp)** flowers. 'She is a pretty little girl. Wait. WHAT!!!?? What am I thinking? Am I going soft??? Kill the girl now!!' that is what Bankotsu's thought told him, but he had a different idea. He was going to watch her, but first he needed his band to leave. He turned around and told them to set up camp.

"What about that noise?" Jakotsu asked.

"It was nothing. Just some fish in a stream. Now move! Go!" All three of them scurried away to do as they were told. Bankosu went back to watching the little girl.

When he turned around to see the little girl he noticed the she wasn't playing in the water anymore, but letting her feet dangle in it. The looked all fuzzy in the cold water.

'I wonder if she is cold. Ahhhhhh, bad Bankotsu bad. Don't be a prev. Just a little while longer. Just to see if she knows where Inuyasha is.'

Soon though the little girl/demon started to hum a tune. Oh and how sweet the tune was to Bankotsu's ears. The melody filled the air. It was so sweet. It was like honey to him. He closed his eyes and lay down. He soon heard an even sweeter sound, her voice. Is was so majestic. The words at first the words didn't mean much, until he actually got them.

_"Bone sinking like stones all that we've fought for. Homes places we've grown all of us are done for. And we live in a beautiful world. Ya we do ya we do. We live in a beautiful world. Bones sinking like stones all the we've fought for. Homes places we've grown all of us are done for. And we live in a beautiful world. Ya we do ya we do. We live in a beautiful world. And we live in a beautiful world. Ya we do ya we do. We live in a beautiful world. Oh all that I've known there's nothing else to run from. 'Cause yet everyone here's got somebody to lean on"_ her voice was so sweet. It was like the thing he was missing. He wanted her to keep singing, but her voice juts trailed off.

Bakotsu opened his eyes to see the little girl one more time before he left back for camp. But when he looked up she wasn't there. A wave of sadness swept over Bankotsu for a second, but was quickly replaced with shock as he was thrown to the ground with a THUD!

"What the hell?!?" Bankotsu gasped as he looked to see what the little weight on his chest was. It was the little girl. She was kneeling on his chest just staring at him with her big sandy golden eyes speckled with green. He stared right back at her with his blue saphire ones.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked showing little emotion.

"My name is Bankotsu, little girl. Now please get off of me." Bankotsu said stern like, but kind so she wouldn't get frightened.

"No. Not until you tell me why you were watching me play in the water and sing." Bankotsu's face turned a light shade of pink. "You don't have to blush in front on me. I don't like it. It is dumb when people do that. I don't do it. Besides I am pive you don't have to get all mushy in front of a pive year old." Bankotsu's face twisted

"Pive? Don't you mean five?"

"That's what I said" he was about to say something else when he noticed her face was serious. 'Well she is five, can't except her to have every word right, can you?'

"Ah, ya. Can you get off me now girl."

"I have a name." she said.

"Oh ya," Bankotsu smirked noticing her feistiness, "What is it?"

"Rukia." **(Not to be confused with the girl from bleach. This Rukia is a completely different person. Trust me.)**

"That's a pretty name. Now would you please get off me?"

"No. Use my name."

"Fine fine. _Rukia_ would you get off of me now."

"No."

"What!" Bankotsu was staring to get a little irritated now.

"Use your manners. What do youth tink your mother taught you them thor!!"

"Grrr. Fine, _Rukia_ would you _please_ get off of me now." Rukia smiled at Bankotsu and got off of him. "Thank you. You know you way more than I thought you would." Bankotsu gave her a smirk.

"Ya a lot of people say that. My uncle says it a lot and my mommy."

"Ummmm."

"Bankotsu."

"Ya"

"My real daddy is fighting right now and he won't be back for two months and I ….I…. would you …… be my daddy for now??" Bankotsu's head turned toward Rukia. She had little puppy dog eyes and was giving him the lip. And she even whined a bit, sometimes being part dog does have its advantages.

"Please," she whined "I know we have only known each other for …ummmm…whatever amount of time I spent with you today, but I think you would make a good daddy to me for now. Please." How could he say no. He could he was a mercenary with no heart, though for some reason he wanted to, but didn't have the guts or balls to say yes. He thought he was "soft" enough already. **(What a hard ass, both ways. Meeeeeeeooooowwww)**

"I can't, sorry Rukia. I can't. I am a –" before Bankotsu could finish the rest of his sentence Rukia was walking away.

"Goodbye Bankotsu. I will miss you. You will always be my second daddy." Rukia showed no visible sign of emotion, but Banotsu could tell she was upset. He could hear it in her voice; he could see the tear drops. He wanted to say sorry and hug her and be her second daddy, but he had a reputation. He was a fucking mercenary. He didn't have the time to be a father. Nor did he want to be one at the time. HE IS FUCKING SEVENTEEN!!!!! When the time is right. Not now.

All he could do was watch her walk away. And all he could do was walk back to camp with some firewood. Jakotsu would ask what took so long he would say nothing. That would obviously be a total lie. They would be looking for Inuyasha for the next 5 days. Find him fight him. He got stronger. He kills Suikotsu, then Resnkotsu, then Jakotsu, and finally for the big finish … Bankotsu. The last person Bankotsu saw before he died was her. He saw his daughter …..Rukia. What he doesn't know is she will soon be more than an adopted friend.

**THE SONG THAT RUKIA SINGS SO DO NOT TAKE CREIT FOR IT. IT ALL GOES TO A BAND CALLED COLD PLAY**

**YA!!!!!!! YAWNS IT IS CHECKS CLOCK 4:37 A.M.. I AM TIRED AS ALL HELL. I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP. I HAVE A PARTY IN THE MORNING. I HOPE THAT THEY DON'T EXCPET ME TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT. YIKES!!!!**

**INU YAWNS carrot SIGHING YAWNS OU- SLEEPING**


	2. Chapter 2

**ELLO, IT BE INUcarrot1! RANTING TIME! RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT!!!!! GETTING CLOSER TO THE STORY! STIL RANTING! RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT!!!! OKAY YA THAT WAS MY RANTING, FOR TODAY. WINK MOVES EYEBROWS UP AND DOWN I REALLY HAVE TO LEARN NOT TO DO THAT ALL THE TIME! JEEZ FOR RANDOM STUFF UMMM…. I THINK BANKOTSU IS HOT. OH, YA AND CHECK OUT MY FRIEND AND MY STORY LOST IN DEATH IT IS UNDER BOOKS MAXIMUM RIDE! NOW ME FAV, THE WIRD OF THE DAY!!!! CLAPS OKAY THE WORD OF THE DAY IS …….DRUM ROLL ……… I. YA YA I KNOW YOU WERE EXCEPTING SOMETHING …ELSE, BUT IF YOU WRITE EACH WORD OF THE DAY YOU WILL GET A HEHE SECREAT MESSAGE. STORY TIME!!!**

_FLASH BACK_

_ "Bankotsu," a little girl said, "will you be my daddy just for now?"_

_"Rukia I…I I can't. I mean I am a…" he didn't even get to finish she was walking away._

_END FLASH BACK_

**SEVEN YEARS LATER…**

"Rukia, I need you to do something for me." A dark voice said.

"What is it, Nuraku?" asked Rukia. She was just day dreaming about her past, with her second daddy she never told anyone about him.

"Have you ever heard of the band of seven?"

"Yes, many times. They were mercenaries, just seven men killed more people than my father has. I know who they are." Nuraku smirked, "They are dead you know."

"Of course I know. Here is the thing I want you to bring them back for me." Rukia's eyes widened an inch.

"What? Why, what can they do for us?"

"They have done some things for me in the past." Nuraku gave Rukia a small smile.

"Where are they buried?" she asked.

"That is just it, I don't know. You are going to find them. Bankotsu still had some fragment of the jewel shard left in him, and can sense jewel shards, so find his remains and bring him back. He knows where his comrades are. He can lead you to them and you can bring them back to life." Rukia pondered the plan for a moment. I seemed too sloppy, that's not like Nuraku. He is up to something, something big. 'Where have I heard that name, Bankotsu?' Rukia thought. 'I know that name that is going to bother me.'

"Thinking about something." Nuraku asked Rukia

"Mmm… no."

"Good, now go." Rukia turned around and walked out of the dark room. 'What does he want with the Band of Seven? And who is this Bankotsu.' She walked down the hall and out of the house, she started to head south. She picked up a faint sent of the jewel before, when she was heading this way. 'This is too strange why would she. The secret jewel shard. Doesn't Nuraku have them all? No, he can't. Our world would be in total darkness. My uncle Inuyasha must still have some. I remember him telling me that he killed Nuraku and that he saved us. My aunt said he had a lot of help he just was a big gloat. All he said was "Feh." He always managed to make me laugh, so did my cousin Kiley.' As Rukia walked more she began to remember more than she had ever in a long time. She knew her family was still alive, but chose not to think about them. Right now though it seem hard not to. She had and uncle an aunt one cousin, but Shippou was practically their son, so she had two cousin. Her mom and I guess her dad grew to love them best friends. She loved them very much. They had a son and a daughter, and they had twins on the way. Then there was her parents her mother and father she had two baby brothers and a little sister. That was but that was a long time ago they grew up by now

As Rukia walked along thinking about her family she didn't even notice the bushes rattling. Then she sensed it.

"A demon." She whispered to herself. The demon stepped out of the bushes. By now Rukia already had her sword** (you will know what it is soon. Here is a little info it is almost like Jakotsu's, but hers is cloth, or so it seems. Mwhahahahahah)** she was in battle position. She was ready for a fight and a good one. she new this demon, he was part of her family.

"Rukia?" Inuyasha said. He started to walk towards her slowly. Rukia stood there still in battle stands. "I am not going to fight you. You are my niece. Please come back with us, we have been looking for you. You know you have another sister." Rukia's widened enough so that Inuyasha could see. "Ya believe me I was a little grossed out too" he gave her a little smirk.

"What are you getting at- I don't have time for this. I'm sorry. I must leave." Rukia put her sword around her neck and turned around and walked away. Inuyasha just stood their, he knew that if he went after her he would end up dead. He just let her go.

"Maybe she will come around. What am I saying she can't." Inuyasha sighed and turned around in the opposite direction.

**THREE DAYS LATER….**

Rukia walked around the base of Mt. Hukkira **(I just have that gut feeling like I spelled that wrong.) ** It did seem like anything special was here she couldn't even sense the jewel. What a waste of her time. Walking around this old deserted place, with not even a soul to kill. 'What to do, I guess just keep walking until I hit tha- I sense some of the secret jewel shard!' Rukia rushed over to where the jewel came from. A cave?

"Hummmm how peculiar, it seems to have a strong smell of many demons, but they were slain." Rukia said to herself. She had a tendency to that; she got it from her father. She looked around nothing. It did look like a normal cave, nothing abnormal about it. As she walked deeper into the cave she could sense the fragment of the secret jewel shard more and more. The twists and turns where getting annoying. She was starting to get her dizzy. She took her last turn when she came into a big opening in the cave.

"Looks like there had been a battle here." She said. "A long time ago, it was big and there was only two people." Another one of Rukia's special talents; she could sense a battle how old it was and how many people. Her mother taught her how.

They started throwing punches 'What a typical guy thing.' Rukia rolled her eyes just thinking about it, she only threw punches when it was necessary. She usually resorted to her dancing. She was getting better at it. **(Okay a dancer is I will have a chap about it nm) **

She was just walking out of the big opening and heading back out when she passed a pile of rocks and stopped dead in her tracks. 'I know this place. This is where my uncle fought … him and killed him.' The thought sent shivers down Rukia's spine. She and her uncle and aunt were close as she was with her parents and brothers. She didn't know her sister, she was one and Rukia was five. Her and her uncle and aunt were out for a walk and were going to train her for a bit, just for some fun. Unfortunately they came across him. She forgot his name, but they fought him… and you know the rest.

She sensed the jewel shard and she knew this place. What is going on? She will definitely be talking to Nuraku. She walked over to the pile of rocks and started picking them up at throwing them aside. There were so many. Rock after rock, it was never ending. It must have taken 20 minutes just to sense the jewel shard like it was right under her nose.

Finally she saw white bone. She dug deeper and faster, but careful not to mess up the bones with her claws. As she got deeper she could see more bone and armor. More rocks were being flung everywhere. Ruika really did not want to bring him back for she feared that it could be her second …. daddy. She still remembered what he looked like. His perfect face, saphire eyes, and his long drak braid. Her favorite thing about him was he seemed rather childish. The truth is she had a little crush on him. She still does. After he died she cried every night. It does seem strange she did just meet him, but she had heard of him before from Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha said that he was strong but a bastard. She repeated that once in front of her father, mother, uncle, aunt, Sango, Miroku, and her brothers and friends. All the adults went wide eyed and Inuyasha said he had to go to the bathroom.

What Kagome said about him was completely different. She said he was loud, short, annoying, but he was cute hunky, and hot. What a thing to tell a four year old. Though ever since then she has wanted to meet him. And when she did man was she jumping for joy, in her mind of course.

As Rukia thought back to her past she didn't even notice how deep she has gotten with the pile of rocks. Soon enough she hit the bottom and the whole skeleton was exposed.

She looked down at the decayed body before her. The body still had armor on and it was good to. She bent down and looked for the jewel shard. She found it and picked it up. She had no use for it. She knew how to resurrect a person without the jewel shard or using someone else's soul. It was easy you just had to call their soul forth. Okay so it wasn't so easy, you definitely had to be experienced. Going through it was tough. It took a lot of spiritual power and your life could be taken _if_ you didn't know what you were doing. Though Rukia _did_.

She had to take off the armor, and then she had to take the bone s and put them in a clear, small area. The cave would do for that. Then she needs it to be completely quiet which wouldn't be a problem, and finally call his sprit. He will have no choice but to come. From heaven or hell.

She ready herself for a power drainage and a possible black out. She kneeled down near the bones and started to say something under her breath. She whispered it as if trying to keep the words a secrete. Soon enough millions of souls surrounded her wanting the body, no needing it. But that body was for one soul and that soul eagerly doge for the body. He made it. Rukia saw this and sided in relief as the souls disappeared. She looked up at the body, exhausted, it now had skin, eyes, nose, ears, mouth, arms, beautiful hair, legs and …. Oh ya this was definitely a guy. Put all that together and you get a living human. A really familiar hot, drooling really hot hoooooooootttttttttt human!

Rukia couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was so hot with his sapire eye, long dark hair, perfect face, muscular arms and legs **(rawr! wiggle wiggle)** perfectly formed chest. He was so ahhh she didn't even know. Course by now you would think Rukia would be smart enough to hide her emotions, witch she usually does, but there was no holding back here. Her eyes were wide her jaw was dropped and her eyes showed pure lust for him. She wanted him, bad.

He noticed her because he said

"Like what you see here little girl." She knew that voice. It was so familiar. He gave her a smirk.

'_Snap out of it Ruki.'_

'_**What?' **_

'_That is Bankotsu. Remember you second daddy._' Rukia's inner voice could sometimes get really annoying, but was always right. He was her second daddy. Now though he had turned into her crush.

**YEP THAT IS IT. THE SECOND CHAPPI . I WILL DO MORE SOON DON'T YOU WORRY. I AM ALSO GOING TOWORK MORE ON LIFE OF A TEENAGE HIT-MAN. IT HAS RUKIA AND BANKOTSU IN IT TOO. BUT A SURPISE GUESS. THEIR DAUGHTER!! YA SHE IS THE MAIN CHARACTER. YA I WILL UP DATE WHEN I CAN. I AM ALSO WORKING WITH BECCA ON OUT OTHER STORIES, SO TTLY…… WHAT THE HELL. OH AND I THOUGHT YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW THAT IT IS 4:16 IN THE MORNING AND I AM NOT TIRED ONE BIT!!!!!!!! POOR PARENTS, THEY HAVE ME AND MY THREE SISTERS. WHO ARE OLDER THAN ME CIRES MY DAD DOESN'T HAVE ONE BOY IN THIS WHOLE HOUSE EXCEPT CHARLIE OUR LITTLE PEEK-A-POO. I HAVE TWO MORE DOGS TWO AND TWO TWIN CATS AND………………………….. **

**Bankotsu: will you shut up! god you are worse than Jakotsu!**

**Jakotsu: hey! pouts**

**Rukia: rolls her eyes you two are really going to get annoying through out this jorney. When are we going to get to the grave of the smart one in your group!**

**INUcarrot1: wow, Rukia you are lucky that you get with the band of seven. I love them!**

**Rukia: I only do this because of Bankotsu, if I didn't love the dick and wasn't caring his child. Then I would have left him a long time ago! bankotsu wraps an arm around Rukia. We all smile, except Rukia**

**Bankotsu: wait… my baby!**

**Jakotsu and INUcarrot1: his baby! **


	3. Chapter 3

**YO I AM HERE AGAIN OKAY YA SO OKAY RANTING TODAY IS GOING TO BE KINDA SHORT: WHAT THE HELL I AM GETTING NO REVIEWS JKJKJKJKJKJK. I JUST PUT IT UP YESTERDAY! HEHE! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO DID REVIEW MY FIRST CHPPIE! OKAY RANDOM STUFF: I AM NOW GOING TO SWITCH INTO LITTLE CAPS BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO SO IT WILL BE ON AND OFF. READ THE OTHER STORIES. I AND BEC NEED SOME. WE ARE STARTING TO GET SAD! WORD OF TH DAY: **_**WAS**_**. OKAY STORY TIME!**

**Bankotsu's POV**

I didn't even know where I was. I woke up in this place. 'Where is my band' I thought. Then I looked to the side of me. There was a woman keeled on the side of me blushing madly. And I couldn't figure out why. But she was just staring at me. Wide eyed and jaw dropped. I stared at her for a moment and I realized that I was completely naked. I looked down and smirked, and then I looked up again at her.

"Like what you see little girl?" I said. Her face still the same expression. She wasn't looking at me anymore though; she was staring off blankly into space.

"Thinking about something." I said to her. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts

"No, Nurkau." My face twisted

"What?" she looked surprised but then quickly it changed to an emotionless face.

"Sorry, Jakotsu- I mean R-mmmmm" she rubbed her temples. She really didn't sound like a little girl. I touched her shoulder

"Kid, the name is Bankotsu. Get it right and I won't have to kill you." I gave the girl a smirk. She then looked up at me. She had angry shooting from her eyes at me.

"My name is RUKIA! Use it or I will kill you!" I jumped a bit when she yelled. Then I smirk. She stood up right near me. 'HOLY SHIT! That ain't no little girl. Wow that was a mistake calling her that. Damn she it hot. I wish I could have her all over me.' She walked away and went to go pick something up. I just like to stay there and look at the nice view 'I will have her screaming my name out in no time at all'

"Don't get to over confident. That is never really good. You'll never have me screaming your name out anyway. 'I was shock 'she knew what I was thinking' to cover up my shocked face I said

"What you can read minds?" she rolled her eyes as she walked over to me

"No, it is just a typical guy thing. They think they can get any girl they want." She said it like she had experience.

"Really"

"Yes, really. Now put some cloths on I would like to go." She said as she threw my armor at me. I smirked. 'She's a feisty one'

"Are you going to watch me put my cloths on or are you going to turn around"

"Uggg." She turned around.

"Thank-you." I was getting her annoyed. And I liked it. As soon as I got my shoulder piece on I was grabbed by the arm and dragged out by this Rukia girl. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Shut up and walk." That pissed me off.

"Whoa lets get something straight I am the _guy_ I tell you what to do. Got it." I took my arm away from her. She stood there shocked.

"Damn you know you are lucky that you don't know Kin. She would fire your ass up big time." Kin?

"Kin, who's Kin?" I asked

"She is one of my band members"

"Oh so you are a mercenary." I said

"No, I play the bass in Underoath!" The what in what? What the hell was she talking about? The bass in Underaotheyhdr?

"What." She rubbed her temples

"Nothing, nm."

"You are really strange girl." Her head shot up

"I'm strange! You are the one with longer hair than mine, and it is in a braid!"

"Wha-what is there something wrong with it!"

"Yo-why- I ….. I'm sorry I flipped out on you. I just got back from my friends era and I am not used to people like you." Her friend's era?

"Right." The whole rest of the way was awkward silence. No talking, no touching, no yelling nothing. All day long all I did was stare at either her breasts or her ass. Not that was bad or upsetting, but I wish I could at least feel or touch them. Damn it.

The day was leaving and night was taking its place. Soon the moon came up and it started to get cold.

"We can make camp here." Rukia said.

"Whatever." I was too tired to care. Being brought back to life is hard work. It really tires you out. I sat down and leaned up against a tree. And closed my eyes. After two minutes I really felt uncomfortable and decided to go see Rukia. When I walked over to her she wasn't there. Just the fire I heard her make earlier. I walked around the camp to see if I could find her. Nothing. I decide to go see if she was in the woods.

While walking through the woods I heard a splashing sound.

"Damn it, if it is a demon I don't have Banryu. Maybe I –"then I heard laughter. It sounded like a woman. I walked over to where the nose came from. There was a little stream and in the middle of the stream stood her, Rukia. She was standing in the middle of the stream. 'This happened to me once before.'

Is that her. Can it be her? No, it can't be her. When I looked back up at Rukia I saw her sitting on a rock looking up at the moon. She opened her mouth and out came the most beautiful noise I had ever heard. It was so soft yet strong.

"_Oh no I see a spider web is tangled up with me. And I lost my head in thought of all the stupid things I've done. Oh no what's this spider web and I'_ _m caught in the middle. So I turned you around in thought of all the stupid things I've done. And I, I never meant to cause you trouble and I, I never meant to do you wrong. And I, if I ever caused you trouble, oh no I never meant to do you harm. Oh no I see spider web and it's me in the middle. So I twist and turn. And here am I in my little bubble. Singing out I, I never meant to cause you trouble and I never meant to do you harm. And I , if I ever caused you trouble, oh no I never meant to do you harm. They spun a web for me. They spun a web for me. They spun a web for me."_

It was so …so pure. I love it. It was like going back into the past. With her…. Wait this was her. That's right her name was _Rukia. _ I need her to keep singing. I just do.

When I looked back up she wasn't there. Not again. Brace for it. THUD! She slammed me right on the ground.

"What the hell" I yelled

"You were watching me, _again._" My face turned a light shad of pink.

"No. I …I was just….just..." she stared at me

"Just what. Watching me?"

"No! I wasn't watching you" I yelled

"Sure."

"What do you mean, sure" I asked

"I don't mean anything" she said cocky. She gave me a smirk.

"I was not watching you!" The smirk on her face suddenly disappeared she looked me straight in the eyes and said

"Do you remember me?" 'She remembers' I thought

"Remember….." her face went from curious to sad. "Ya" she perked up

"However you were a lot cuter." She gave me a sour face.

"What are you saying I am ugly." She questioned. I gave her a smirk, my most famous smirk.

"No, I am saying you were cuter now you are beautiful." She rolled her eyes

"Oh ya nice line."

"Only the best for someone like you"

"Give me a break." I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Ummm….. Can you get off me now… you are kinda heavier than last time." She got up and sat beside me.

"The moon is really pretty."

"Ya. Sure." awkward.

"What you don't think so?"

"No, I guess it is nice, but I am a mercenary I really don't care."

"Not the most romantic, are we"

"Well all I do is fuck with the girl. I mean come on."

"Not needed to hear" I smirked

"Sorry"

"That's okay ……..so do you like it when people sing? Do you sing?"

"What?"

"Well, you were watching me and-"

"Arrrrgggg I was not watching you. Okay."

"You know you are funny when you get mad."

"Ummmm thanks" odd.

Before I knew it Rukia was on top of me. She stared at me for a minute then she kissed me smack dab on the lips. It felt so good. I returned the kiss back. I bit her bottom lip for entry and she gladly accepted. I let my tongue slid into her mouth. I slid it around now know every inch of it. Then Rukia's tongue came to play. Our tongues swirled around each other. We wrestled and I won.

Rukia was the one who broke the kiss though. We needed air anyway.

"Ummmmm yummy" She really making my boned. I really wanted her

"Ya, you do taste pretty good. Am I allowed to have seconds?" She laughed

"No, not right now I am tired and I want to go to bed." Damn she was going to get it. And how pleasurable it was going to be,

**YA THAT IS ALL I HAVE TIME FOR TODAY. I AM GOING OVER MY COUSIN'S TO PLAY GITAR HEROIII LATER!!!!!**


	4. major info READ IT!

**Okay peeps, here is how it is going down. RANTRANTRANTRANT! Ranting done. RANDOM STUFF: Well I like two guys. Word of the day:**_** ONCE**_**. Okay story time!#$&!#$&!#$&#$&!#$&T-T**

** RUKIA'S PAST**

FAMILY:

MOTHER: Rin: a priestess worrier. Wind blade. Mate of Sesshomaru. Has 5 kids.

FARTHER: Sesshomaru: dog demon, lord of the western lands, Tokaji and Tensiga. Married to Rin. Has 5 kids

UNCLE (GUESS): Inuyasha: half demon, Sesshmaru's half brother, Tetsiga. Has two kids. Married to Kagome

AUNT: Kagome: miko, worrier. Sacred Arrow. Matted to Inuyasha. Has two kids.

SANGO: demon slayer, helper .big boomerang (I can't spell it so I call it a big boomerang) sword. Married to Miroku. Has four kids. (Shocker)

MIROKU: monk, helper. Wind tunnel, staff. Married to Sango. Has four kids.

She didn't remember her brothers and sister or her friends. She was too young when she became Nuraku's puppet. Seven, seven years of age, and she was almost as strong as Kagome. Seven and she was taken from her family. Never allowed to see them again. And if she does she is order to kill them. Which she never does.

Rukia's past was horrid. Nuraku treated her like dirt, no worse than dirt. She was very strong. She was strong enough to take on her father and beat him. She could take Nuraku out if she wanted to, but she didn't. For if she even thought about trading him, he would kill her mother. She didn't want that. That is how had made her turn to his side. If she came to his side she could live for as long as she wanted. She liked the idea of that, but she also wanted to stay with her family. She refused, Nuraku didn't like that. So he said

"If you don't come train with me and become my assistant then I will be forced to kill your mother." She wanted to cry. What a thing to put a seven year olds shoulders. She used to be happy, full of life, always making people smile; she was the funniest little girl.

She meant Bankotsu when she was five. She has had a crush on him since. Even though he was dead, it felt like to her he was always there. It was just comforting to her.

BANKOTSU: mercenary/hit-man. Banryu, strength. Crush on Rukia (now that she is older)

YOUNG RUIA: child/kid. Sinning and dancing. Crush on Bankotsu (before he died a third time)

OLDER RUKIA: Nuraku's slave, mercenary/hit-man. Sinning, dancing, claws, sword, arrows. Major crush on Bankotsu. (Now while he is alive)

MAJOR INFO:

Rukia is not really Bankotsu's daughter. She wanted to be close to him because she likes him; she had a little crush on him since she was a girl. Sorry for the miss lead info like she was his daughter. No she isn't. Not even in his family.

Bankotsu does remember her now. She was cut and funny, but now she is definitely changed. We all know what Bankotsu and the rest of them look like, but what about Rukia.

Hair- sliver, wavy, it is to her shoulders

Eyes- golden speckled with green

Body- prefect, she is skinny but not to skinny. She's got muscles. Strong

Face- prefect complexion.

Boobs (had to add this lol. It is Bankotsu's fav body part on a women. From what I have read! lmao) – medium

CLOTHING:

Go to this. Past it on the tool bar or whatever it is called this is what I believe Rukia looks like. You can think something else if you want though. I leave the clothing to the imagination. (Don't get too dirty ;-) http://quiz. so there it is Rukia's back round info if you need more on what Nuraku did to her and how he got her to come with him and crap then I will be happy to send you a message. Anything else good, man have I wanted to say this all day : BAN BAN CAN YOU DO THE BAN BAN! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! ****


	5. Chapter 5

**tired just going to type WORD OF THE DAY: **_**TOLD**_

**Bankotsu's POV**

Rukia and I walked along the dirt pat, dust traveled behind. She didn't look to happy like she was before. 'I wonder what's wrong with her' I thought. I was about to say something when she beat me to it.

"Bankotsu, do you know why I am here?" what?

"What?" I looked at her confused. She stopped walking.

"Do you know why you were resurrected again and why I am with you?" we stood just the two of us in the middle of the dirt road. Staring into each others eyes. She looked so beautiful. They were golden speckled with green, I just got lost in them until Rukia brought me back out with her meek voice.

"Hello, Ban?" I looked up at her.

"Sorry I …. I was just lost in thought. No, no I don't know why."

"I will tell you, you need to know." I looked at her confused.

"Okay, can we keep walking though?" I asked her

"Ya," she said "so you don't know why you are back." I shook my head. "Okay, are you familiar with the name….Nuraku." I stopped dead in my track and froze. A slit tingling sensation went up my back.

"…. Bankotsu are you okay?" I looked at Rukia. Worry was held inside of them.

"Who do you know him?" I asked her suddenly.

"I…. I sort of work for him." My eyes began to glow with anger. 'What?!?'

"What?!?!" I yelled at her. She shrunk back a little.

"…."

"You mean to tell me that you are working for the guy who killed me again!!!????"

"…."

"Answer me damn it!" I wanted to hurt her so bad, but I loved her I couldn't will myself to lift my hand.

"Yes, but only because I have no choice!" she add that in quickly. My anger seemed to go away a bit.

"What do you mean you have no choice?" she looked up into my eyes. They were very misty tears lined them, threatening to fall down.

"If I didn't he would have killed my family. He would have killed my mother! I didn't want that." She was holding back her tears as best she could. Some managed to escape though. She looked hurt and sad. 'Was she always like this?'

"I…I didn't… I 'm sorry Rukia…. I didn't know."

"I wouldn't expect to understand, like you said you are a mercenary, you have no heart." My soften eyes turned hard on her again, I really wanted to hurt. I mean how dare she; she does not know me well enough to say such a thing. My anger was raging inside me. My head was telling me "HIT HER, DO IT!" and that is exactly what I did.

**Rukia's POV**

I was just staring at him with an emotionless face. His face showed no emotion either. My cheek still stung. My face was red, my heart hurt. I stared at him a little while longer before turning away from him and walking away. I cried silently to myself. 'What was I think two mercenaries so different from each other do not belong together. But I can at least still love him. Right?'

Before I could even look up Bankotsu caught my chin and looked into my eyes.

"You deserved that." I gave him a glare.

"How so?" I said not caring the answer.

"If I had no heart then I wouldn't love you, would I?" My heart melted. 'He loves me, wait… this is what he wants me to do. He wants me to love him. He doesn't care if I fall for him; he just wants to get laid.'

"Hmpf, I don't think so, I meant what I said, get over it. I don't think we should waste our time talking about such nonsense, love. That is just a human feeling, I am a demon. I am no one woman to love get over it. You are a clod hearted mercenary, you are a killing machine. I don't even find you human. _I don't love you_.

**Bankotsu's POV**

My heart sank. I felt hurt, sad, angry, depressed, and dead. I was cold, my heart iced up once more. The girl I fall for, she doesn't love me back. I knew I wasn't meant to love, but I didn't think it would hurt this bad. I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusion, _again._

**OH, poor Ban, well he shouldn't have hit her. Meanie. OH well you can't change the past. HE WILL HAVE TO DEAL. Rukia ahh yes she is too cold for words isn't she?????? DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME, DON'T YOU WICH YOUR GIRL FRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME, DON'T YOU BA BA BA BA, DON'T YOU!!!!! **

**another random moment from INUcarrot1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I now you guys missed me!!!! I can see it in your writing. MWHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Idk either, okay: RANTRANTRANRTRANTRANTRANTRANTRANTRANT. THERE IS NOTHING GOOD TO RANT ABOUT THESE DAYS. Random stuff: HEY ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK PREEY LOW VERY HANDSOME AWKWARD. DO YOU FEEL OKAY? YOU LOOK PRETTY LOW VERY HANDSOME AWKWARD!!!!! I love that song, it is called pretty handsome awkward. It is awesome!!! Word of the day**: _**bankotsu**_**. Okay that is then end of the first sentence. If you didn't get it was: I love Bankotsu. SHOCKER! OKAY STORY TIME.**

Both of them walked ten miles without saying a word to each other. If they weren't mad at each other right now, they would be laughing and telling each other about their lives. But both were not happy at all. Rukia was pissed off and heart broken. She wanted to kill him, but thought better of it. She might just need him. Bankotsu felt dead **(haha get it)**. He wanted to turn around and walk away from her. He was heart broken as well. Both loved each other, but unfortunately both didn't know that. Lucky for them though Nuraku didn't know about them even being in love. Which is very strange, he usually knows everything that is going on in his allies lives.

Bankotsu spoke up after 9 hours of not one word between each other and said, "Ummm… where are we going?" Rukia didn't even turn toward him.

"We are looking for your friends grave sites." She said very flatly. Bankotsu face became very mad.

"What, no we are not going to go through this again, they have suffered enough. Last time-"

"Last time you weren't prepped for Nuraku or …. Inuyasha." Rukia said that name with so much pain in her voice.

"What do you mean? Wench tell me!" Rukia stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you call me?" she said deathly. Bankotsu stopped walking and smirked at her

He lend down to her and whispered in her ear "I said wench, is there something wrong with that." He was toying with her and she didn't appreciate it

"You are pissing off the wrong person, Bankotsu."

"What are you going to do hum? You are nothing but a weak human. I am surprised I didn't kill you all ready. You are weak, worthless women." He was playing with a pissed off bull and now he was going to get the horns.

"You underestimate me, Bankotsu. I can do more than you think." He gave her a smirk.

"Let's see then." Bankotsu picked up his banryu and jumped back. Rukia gave him a sexy smirk, making him want her more. She knew what was going through his mind. 'Sex that is all he wants. Well we will see what happens won't we.' She brought her hand to her scarf that lay on her neck. She slowly took it off her neck. She put it in both hands, stretched it out and held it in an angle with her body moving in the same position. Bankotsu raised a brow. "What do you except to do with that? It is a piece of cloth."

"Looks can be deceiving Ban Ban." Bankotsu twitched at the name.

"Ya okay. We will see how long you last with that!" he charged at her and as she did the same

"Ranna!" yelled Rukia. Right before Bankotsu's eyes Rukia's sword turned into a magnificent, blade. It was still in the form of a scarf, but when it touched another sword it turned into a sword like Tetsiga **(sp?)**. She was an amazing fighter, her speed, strength, powers, how she managed to keep a straight face Bankotsu didn't know. She looked good her red thigh short dress twirled as she moved from Bankotsu. She was really good.

"You're good, you got spunk! I like that in a woman! What else you got, eh?" Bankotsu was only kidding with the last part, but what he didn't know was she did have more.

She dropped her sword and stood in front of him. "You wanted to see more, right?" she said in a seductive tone. He just smirked at her. With his Banryu **(sp?) ** pointed at her he said.

"Hell ya!" man if he knew what he was going to see from her he would have dropped his sword a long time ago. He wasn't sure; no he was sure he was hearing music from no where. It wasn't coming from her mouth. It was like it was raining from the sky or something.

"_On the ground I lay most unless in pain I can see my life flashing before my eyes. Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream wake me up I'm living a nightmare."_ Rukia was getting closer to him. Moving her hips back and forth. She was getting closer to him. She now could touch him. She went in circles around him touching his shoulders and when the song came to a drop, she dropped right in front of him. Hell he loved it. She liked it too.

"_I will not die, I will not die. I will survive. I will not die I'll wait here for you. I feel alive when you're beside me. I will not die I'll wait here for you in my time of dying" _She was moving up and down. All around him, she put her leg on his waste to pull him closer to her. He did exactly that. It was what was supposed to happen. When a dancer picks their prey they will hypnotize the person, usually a man, and make them do whatever the dancer pleases.

"Falling right into my little trap, Bankotsu. Be careful." Rukia whispered in his ear. His eyes widened. He pulled away from her, she stopped the music. "What's wrong, huh Ban. Tired all ready, I excepted more." Rukia gave him a little smirk of her own. He liked it; he thought it was really sexy.

"Hardly' I am just getting started with you. You got anymore you want to show me!" she looked at him dead in the eyes.

"What would you like to see?" he smirked

"All of it."

"Try again." Rukia charged at Bankotsu. The girl wasn't even tired, though neither was Bankotsu. They were an evenly match, almost. Bankotsu caught Rukia off guard and tripped her, making her fall to the earth.

**Rukia's POV**

I fell to the earth with a thud. I squinted my eyes to prevent tears from falling out.

"What's wrong, Rukia. Hurt, are you going to cry about it." I glared at him. I was going to get up when he jumped on me. I was being crushed under his weight until he got off my stomach. He put my hands over my head and looked over me. I could feel his eyes looking everywhere. It was uncomfortable at first, but then it felt good. He then did something I really didn't expect; he started to move his hands up and down my body. Feeling my curves. It felt so good. I closed my eyes; I let a slight moan escape my lips. I shoot my eyes open when he stopped. I looked at him, he looked shocked.

"What, did I do something?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, it is just… I ….. I….." he trialed off.

"You're a virgin." He turned ten shades of red and looked away from me. I gave him slit smile.

"You don't need to worry, in my opinion you were doing a great job." He was still blushing, but at least now he had the guts to look at me. "Please you don't have to stop, but if it makes you uncomfortable we ca-"

"Are you a virgin." He asked me, and I had know I idea what to say.

"Well… I ….." he smirked

"You aren't, are you." I started blushing madly.

"How about w-" I could say anymore our lips were touching and my mouth was full. He played around in my mouth for a bit, until I got into his. It was warm moist and kissing him felt so good. I wanted more of him. That is just what he did, he picked me up bridal style, we were still kissing passionately and somehow he managed to walk to a field. We were still kissing when he put me on the ground. He started to move his hands up and down my curves again, just feeling me. It felt so good, I moaned. He started to kiss my neck and then he sucked on me. I moaned even louder that time. 'Why is he making me feel so good…? I can't even explain what I am feeling right now.' Before I knew it he was getting lower and lower. His hands reached under my dress and he pulled it up over my head reveling my underwear and bra. He had a confused look on his face. I smirked at him. 

"You can take them off." He smirked at me and moved his hands to my underwear. He slowly pulled them off, then he went for my bra. I guess it was a little tricky for him because it took him a while to figure it out, but eventually he undid it. So I was sitting there with one of Japans most feared killers naked bout to have sex with him. Ahh yes life is good. 'I think I know what these feelings are I felt them once before. When I ….. meant Bankotsu. I …. I …love him' I threw myself on his chest and hugged him. He hugged me back. Then I devilishly undid his armor. It fell with a thud to the ground. We both smirked. I started to take off his top. As he kissed and sucked on my neck. I moaned a bit when I finally got his shirt off. Then he slipped out of his pants. I giggled at the site.

"Well like what you see?" I smirked at him and nodded my head. Then he jumped on me. He started to kiss my neck. His kisses were so gentle, they felt like little flower petals touching my neck and they were getting lower and lower and lower and lower until…..

**HAHAHAHAHAH…… I DID THIS THING WITHOUT BLUSHING AT ALL. But just wait FOR THE next one. I AM NOT GOOD AT THIS STUFF I mean I am a virgin. And will STAY one UNTIL I AM 19 OR 20 either one or higher you know like 25- alrightly WHY THE HELL AM I TELLING YOU THIS. MAN I HAVE SEVER PROBLEMS. Oh well, I guess that's what you get for being dropped on your head when you're a baby. JK, I think……. WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME… that will be the real lemon stuff; I am not really good at that so it will be bad, and slightly embarrassing. INUcarrot1 (ban ban fan)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY, HERE IT IS THE lemon! SHORTY GOT ****LOW ****LOW**** LOW**** LOW**** LOW**** LOW**** LOW. ****YOU HAVE To KNOW THE SONG I GUESS. Not going to do anything today I am a little busy… so ya.**

**Rukia's POV **

Until he was right at my opening. He stopped kissing and started to suck.

"Bankotsu!"I moaned. He just kept sucking everything out. He stopped for a second and I was just yearning him, wanting him back. It felt like I need him to do this. Oh it was….oh, I don't even know. Wonderful, he kept sucking all the liquid out as much as he could. Then he stopped.

"Ban…Banko-" before I knew it he was in me. It hurt, hurt like my women hood was being hit by a sludge hammer, yet it felt so good, so right. Pleasurable, that's what it was pleasurable. He started to pump faster and faster. Going and going, I let out a loud moan. He let out a low growl in his throat; he was enjoying it as much as I was.

"BANKOTSU! AHHHHH!" I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head as he pumped harder and harder. I could feel my core heat up. I was heating up, form both embarrassment and exhaustion. He stared to slow down and took himself out of me. I breathed deeply very satisfied. I turned to him and smiled at him. I got closer and snuggled into him. He snuggled into me too.

"I am kinda upset." I could feel his eyes shift towards me.

"Ya," he said, "why is that?" I looked up at him and smirked devilishly at him.

"I didn't get do give you any of the pleasure I was having." I jumped on him. It was my turn. He smirked at me. I lowered myself down fast. It was incredible. He moaned as did I. I stared to pump. Harder and harder.

"Ohhhhhh!" I yelled

"Yaaaa, come on!" He said. Man did that turn me on. I could feel my self turn into something else. I smelled the air. It was a demon; I was turning into a full blooded demon.

**Bankotsu's POV**

As Rukia and I were…. Enjoying each other, something happened to her and me. Her eyes turned blood red and her fangs grew. And it might have even have been my imagination, but I think her breasts got bigger. I hope they did. I think her blood changed too. No it did, she was a full blooded demon.

As for me, my blood lust was taking over. I bit into Rukia's delicate skin. She yelled in pain and pleasure. She still didn't stop pumping. Damn, I really ….. I really ….. I love her. 'Whoa' I thought while sucking her blood 'never heard or thought I would say that.' A growl escaped form the back of my throat. I dug my teeth deeper into her skin. This would be a scar to remember. I sucked more and more blood from her. It was so sweet, yet it was so salty. She had creamy lovely blood. I could feel mine starting to boiling. I wanted more of her. No, I wanted all of her.

"Your mine!" I yelled out pushing her off me. She gladly fell and laid her naked body on the ground. Making a nice little opening for me to stick my tongue into.

**Rukia's POV**

"Ohhhhhh! Bankotsu!" I yelled. He stuck his tongue right into my opening. So pleasurable! My eyes rolled into the back of my head.

**Regular POV**

Bankotsu moved his tongue around inside of Rukia. Her blood was boiling at a high point; she grabbed Bankotsu's shoulders and squeezed them. Digging her claws into his skin. He grabbed her legs holding on to them and squeezing them too.

He kept moving his tongue around inside of her until he hit her sweet spot **(not literally!)** she grabbed onto Bankotsu's shoulders digging her claws into him even more, causing him to bleed a bit. She let out a scream in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DON'T ………STOP!" she really got Bankotsu going. He was making his tongue go father and father, until Rukia felt him hit her inner core. She could feel his wet soothing tongue swimming around inside of her. She screamed out so loud that it hurt Bankotsu's ears. As Rukia dug her claws deeper into Bankotsu's skin he squeezed her legs harder. Then slowly he slithered his tongue out of Rukia. He made his way back up to Rukia's mouth and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She gladly let him explore. He didn't leave anything untouched. Rukia bit on Bankotsu's lower lip making him open. She quickly slid her tongue into his mouth. Instead of exploring it she wrestled with him. That went on for about five minuets until Bankotsu broke the kiss for air.

"Damn girl, you really know how this works don't you!" Rukia gave him a smirk and said

"Hummmm I guess you could say that, but you are pretty good yourself" he smirked at her. She got up to go get her clothes, but when she bent down she showed her ass too Bankotsu which just made him harder than he already was. without making a sound Bankotsu was over there already on top of Rukia pumping.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Rukia yelled in pleasure. Bankotsu kept on pumping until they were both to exhausted to do any more. They both fell to the soft grassed ground. Rukia smiled at Bankotsu and he did the same to her. She snuggled into his chest she closed her eyes. She started to feel Bankotsu rub her back, it was very soothing and comforting. For some reason Rukia had something she really wanted to say, she had only ever said this to her father mother aunt and uncle.

"Bankotsu, I love you." Bankotsu's eyes widened. 'She loves me!' he thought happily. She was waiting for some responds. Rukia by now thought that she was going to get no responds. She thought that he didn't love her, she was just for kicks. She got an answer she didn't except

"I love you too." she smiled and snuggled deeper into him closed her eyes once more and fell asleep. After about five minuets, Bankotsu picked up his shirt and through it over him and Rukia he laid his head on hers and closed his eyes falling into a world of dreams.

**YA, THAT'S IT! For now that is until I go on again, which won't be long. Ya I HAVE NOTHING FURTHER TO SAY SO YEBDOOG ELPOEP! Read it if you can! OH WHAT NOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY YA, I AM BACK! I am having a horrible week in school. Just really bad. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR RANDOM! Ranting! OR WORD OF THE DAY WHICH IS… IDK I DON'T HAVE ONE! And finally I do not have time for a story! Here's the story.**

When Rukia woke up Bankotsu was already up and dressed, except his shirt which was covering Rukia. Rukia didn't notice last night, but Bankotsu was really, really fit. Not that she didn't notice, but he was fitter than she thought. **(blonde, how the hell could you miss his chest. He was all over you last night, though I would probably be focusing on something else to, if you know what I mean. Raw.)**

"It's about time." Bankotsu said. "You have been sleeping forever, I thought you were dead." A small smile flew across Rukia's face.

"I need to sleep, beauty rest, some of us choose to use it." Bankotsu swung face to face with Rukia.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rukia gave him a smirk and lean closer so he could hear what she was saying.

"It means you need to sleep more, or at least more with me." a smile formed across Bankotsu's face.

"Just get dressed."

"Can you get me my dress over there!" Bankotsu rolled his eyes, got up and went to go get the dress. He threw it at her.

"Here, now hurry up. I don't have all day, if we rare going to get my comrades back then we are going to do it so-" Bankotsu paused. She was walking away from him. 'God damn it!' he thought while getting up and running after her 'she better not be going to take a bath!'

"Do you want to come with me or something? Or do you just want to see me naked again?" 'Both.' He thought, but said something different

"Don't even think about going to take a bath! We don't have the time!" Rukia kept on walking with her dress wrapped around her.

"Ya, well you can wait. We do have the whole day ahead of us, you know that right?"

"Ya, I know. But the faster the better, I want me comrades here. It has been awhile since I have seen them."

"I am sure you do but I want a bath. I am not exactly… clean."

"Can't it wait." Bankotsu had a bit of irritation in his voice. Rukia swung around and look Bankotsu directly in the eyes.

"Shit, Jakotsu used to do this to me too." Yes the puppy dog eyes. Being a dog really helped her when it cam down to it.

"Please. She whined.

"Well….. I guess…. No" Rukia's soft puppy eyes turned flaming red with anger.

"Are you kidding me!" she yelled "you can't tell me what to do. I am not your women!" Bankotsu just sighed and out a hand on Rukia's shoulder and said

"Actually you are. I did sleep with you." His vice was so calm.

"You didn't mark me!"

"I can't, I am not a demon."

"You still can't call me your women!" by now Rukia's face was bright red from anger

"Like I said I slept with you."

"You never asked for my freekin hand in mirage, so in my book it doesn't make me YOUR WOMEN!" Bankotsu took his hand off her shoulder. Rukia was so caught up in the fact that he called her HIS women that she didn't even see him pick her up.

"PUT ME DOWN, BANKOTSU!!!! NOW!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"WILL YOU SHUTUP!" he dropped her on the ground. "God don't fucken scream in my ear!"

"WELL LET ME TAKE MY FUKEN BATH!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!" as the two lovers bitched back and fort they failed to notice the bushes were moving.

"Quiet!" Rukia said. Now they both heard it.

"What is it?" Bankotsu asked, Rukia's eyes widened

"Bankotsu get down!" he hit the ground as an arrow just missed him.

"Missed, damn it!" a women's voice said.

"Kaogme?" Bankotsu said baffled that she was here let alone alive.

"Bankotsu, the rumors are true you are back." Then Kagome's eyes went wide "You have no jewel shard! Did…. She…. Where is she, where is Rukia!?!" Kagome stared straight into Bankotsu's eye.

"I am here Kagome." Kagome turned around and saw Rukia standing right behind her.

"Rukia, what are you doing with him? Did you bring this monster back to life!?!"

"He is no monster, and yes I did."

"Why, he has no right to be alive, he killed millions with his band. He deserves to rot in hell!"

"Every soul deserves a second chance! No matter how much they fucked up in life! Everyone, except me! Do you understand?"

"No I don't. Why him, did Nuraku tell you too? You don't have to listen to him-"

"Listen to me, Nuraku may have told me what to do but I could have chosen not to. I wanted to bring him back to life. I have known him longer than you think I have. I love him. He is a wonderful person. Bankotsu and I are betrothed. I am his….. His… his women. I love him Kagome. Now leave before I am forced to hurt you."

"But…"

"You heard her, now leave. Rukia and I are betrothed. Now I suggest you leave before we have no choice but to make you." There was hurt written all over Kagome's face. Her eyes were filled with tears, they were threatening to fall. One did manage to escape, before she turned around and started to walk away. For a moment she stopped, and then turned around her eyes meant Bankotsu's.

"Please take good care of her. Don't hurt her." then she turned toward Rukia, now with tears streaming down her face she said

"I love you, and be careful." as Kagome walked away Rukia said nothing back. In her mind she said 'I love you too. Always remember that, no matter what.'

**Okay ya I am done with this chapter. ANNOUNCEMENT (I THINK THIS IS HOW YOU SPELL IT): I am not going to updated any of my other stories until I am done with this one. I don't know when that will be. I will have a squeal to this one and the third one is already out. Life of a teenage hit man is the third one. okay that is it for announcements ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban ban. I am a BAN BAN FAN**


	9. MAJOR INFO READ DAMNIT!

**Ello peeps, yes I am having some problems with me laptop so I am going to have a hard time updating. I apparently put 5 viruses on it so ya……. I am not going to update on the story yet how ever I have changed my mind about updating any of my stories until I am done with **_**what's love**_**. I might just start a new story, IT WILL BE UNDER NARUTO. BELIEVE IT! Okay ya I want to let you guys know that so you don't get all like "OMG WHERE IS THE STORY! I MUST READ IT! I AM GOING CRAZY" I hope that doesn't happen cough. ya so I will be updating some stories not all, like I will be updating the band of seven and there little sister and the four sides of the school. That is for all you maximum ride fans. I am writing that one with me friend poof or wild child (her name is not really poof, I thought I should you know make that clear. But I hope to be updating soon. **

**Later **

**INUcarrot1 (ban ban and now a kakashi fan!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I am using notepad so there will be mistakes in this for sure. I love that song fer sure maybe fer sure not fer sure f fer sure bomb bomb bomb bomb bomb. We▓re not falling in love we▓re just falling apart; I want to see you dance the night away. This I how the beat drops this is how the beat drops. I want to see your panties drop girl now. All this time we▓re wasting is going way to fast, so don▓t let go o so don▓t let go no! No jkjkjkjk lol lol lol I love you fcking makeup oh my gd I love your hair. Did that piercing fcking hurt? Is that a new tattoo? No jkjkjk lol lol lol. Kick off the (I don▓t some type of striper shoe) kick off (striper shoe) and fuck me in the back seat fuck me in the back seat┘.. STORY TIME!

Ban▓s POV

We both walked down the path I made with my Banrryu. Rukia was in back of me when for some reason she stop short and bumped into me.

⌠What are you doing?■ I asked her. She didn▓t answer all she did was stare off into┘.. Well nothing. Not the surprising to me. Sometime I wondered if she was supposed to be blonde, not silver. ⌠Hello.■ she put her finger to my lips and kept staring out into the distance.

⌠I can sense a sacred jewel shard fragment.■ I looked in the direction she was looking. That was the exact place that Jakotsu was killed for the third time. He was killed by not Inuyasha, but Nuraku. I can still hear him scream to this day. ⌠Bankotsu┘.. Are you all right?■

⌠What? Oh ya, I am fine.■

⌠It will take sometime to get there, maybe two days or so. That is if we are walking.■

⌠That is if we are walking? What do you think we are going to do? Run?■ Rukia lifted her eye brow, but didn▓t turn her head to me.

⌠Yes.■

⌠Yes, we are not running understand me?■

⌠I beg you pardon?■

⌠What now? I beg your what?■

⌠Just because you are my boyfriend does not give the right to tell me what to do.■

⌠I think it does.■ ⌠I think you are wrong.■ great. We haven▓t stopped arguing since we slept with each other. I don▓t know when it will end. But she is MY woman I should be able to tell her what to do. SLAP!

⌠What the-■

⌠I told you not to tell me what to do.■

⌠Why you!■ I ran to her and threw her over my shoulder.

⌠BANKOTSU!!! PUT ME DOWN!■ I smirked

⌠I don▓t think so.■ she pounded my back until I dropped her. Not on the ground ,but in a nice ice cold river.

⌠BANKOTSU!!!!!■ I laughed so hard my sides started to hurt. ⌠Oh shut up! Bankotsu I will get you for this. And I think that will be right now.■ before I could even react I was in the water my bangs covering my eyes. Rukia was on the ground laughing. I blew the bangs out of my face and stood up. That is until I fell in the water laugh from watching Rukia fall in the water, again.

I yelled out to her ⌠CAUTION: SEXY WNEH WET!■ her whole outfit was se through and she was just noticing now. She dunked herself in the water and covered her top body. ⌠why are you hiding yourself from me. I saw everything already!■ she glared at me and swam underwater. ⌠shit■ I looked all around me. Shit shit shit shit shit. Where is she. Found her, well she found me. She pulled me underwater and to my surprise kissed me. And what surprised me more was she was naked. SWEETNESS!

We swam up for air. I looked at Rukia. She gave me a sly smile and swam closer to me she wrapped her arms around me and began to remove my armor. Then my shirt, then well you get the point.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia grabbed me back digging her nails into me. ⌠Bankotsu!■ she moaned. That only made me more hard. I pumped harder and harder her moans got louder and louder. ⌠BANKOTSU1■ and nails turned into claws and my bloodlust took over me.

Ban▓s Bloodlust POV

⌠I want all of your blood!■ I yelled. I sank my teeth into her neck and suck her blood ( I know it sounds like a vampire, but he practically is when he is in this phasey thing) her blood was so sweet, just like last time. Her moaning continued and her claws were practically inside of me. Her blood trickled down her neck as I sucked her. 

I finally took my self out of her (I forgot to mention that they were by the river, like near the river bed) Rukia put her head on my chest and we laid there for about 20 minutes until we got cold and put our clothes on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were walking down the dirt road when Rukia turned around and stopped walking. I stopped and stared at her. ⌠What?■ I said. She sighed and smiled. She walked closer to me. She grabbed my face and squeezed my cheeks. I backed up and pointed my Banrruyu at her. ⌠What did you do with Rukia!■ I said my cheeks still stinging. She laughed.

⌠You are so cute!■ my face became very puzzled.

⌠What now.■ this was not like her. Ugg women┘ I▓ll never get them. But I will always love her┘ I think

gtg 


	11. Chapter 11

I hate freeken school I hate hate hate it. Just going to start the chapter……. -.- watch?v=0jgrCKhxE1s random but it is so cool. Oh and in the second chapter, I didn't mean seven years later… I meant……. 12 years. Thought I should clear that up so she wasn't 12.

Rukia's POV

My eyes slowly opened to see the empty canvas above me. There were a couple of clouds off to the distance, but nothing more. I felt the cool breeze blow against my skin. I rolled over to him, Bankotsu. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, he looked so peaceful when he slept. His bangs gentle blew in the wind making his youth symbol visible. I smiled at him, I put my hand near his tan face and tenderly stroked his face. I scooted closer to him just to look at his face even more. I had the strangest feeling that me hovering over him would wake him up, but I never trust my gut feeling around him because I knew either I would be alright. However, this time I should have gone with my gut. An arm wrapped around my waste and pulled me into him. I was about two inches away from his face until he could hold his smile back. He showed his white teeth to me his eyes still closed, he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I said flatly

"You are so easily fooled!" he said eyes now open. I raised a brow.

"You really are a guy." I said giving a slight sigh

"What is the supposed to mean?" he asked defensibly (sp)

"Nothing, just drop it. I am truly not in the mood for an argument." I got up and to my surprise, he let me. He usually hung on to me and forced me to explain, this time he didn't I liked it. He slowly got up and grabbed his halberd. He turned to me and looked emotionless. I turned around and started to walk. He soon caught up to me and was at me side. I didn't feel like talking much and I guess he could have seen that so he said nothing as well.

It must have been an hour before we finally got the base to the hill/mountain. It was too large to be a hill yet too small to be a mountain…. So I'm not sure what it was. Bankotsu was in front of me and started to climbed the hill/mountain. I just started at him, until he finally looked back at me. "Are you coming?"

"Hmm… oh yes, sorry. I just kind of lost it."

"Probably has something to do with the mountain. I think there is a barrier around it. If you start to feel sick let me know I can carry you."

"Thank you, but I should be fine for a while. I will try to bring down my oar." he looked a tad confused.

"You can do that?"

"Yes, it's not that hard." he nodded his head slowly and turned back around.

"Hurry." I simply jumped over to him and landed right next to him. He rolled his eyes and muttered "showoff" under his breath. I smiled a bit. "So how close are we?" I looked up at him. He was looking straight ahead. He had an emotionless expression planted on his face.

"Yes very. I can sense some of the jewel shard."

"Good." the wind blew hard, making the trees whisper. We were both walking in sink. Looking straight ahead. Then I took a turn and looked in the direction the jewel was the strongest.

"It's this way." I was begging to feel a little dizzy. 'this is a stronger barrier then I thought.'

"Are you okay?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes I am fine." I kept walking. 'We are getting really close. It is-' "Here!" I said

"What?"

"Jakotsu's bones, they are right under me."

"We have to dig then."

"No."

"How do you expect to get the bone then?" I smirked

"Come on you are smarter than that."

"Well how did you get my bones?"

"I dug."

"Ya exactly."

"Wait, I did that because I didn't have strength at the time to do this."

Ban's POV

Rukia pulled her sword/scarf thing off her neck. One whip and it was a long elegant sword. The blade was white and the handle was black. It had some sort of writing on it, I think it said. _No Regrets Take Back Nothing_. It was one amazing sword.

"Well stand back will ya." I didn't know what was going to happen, but what ever it was it was going to be big, so I just did as I was told. She threw her sword in the air and it came twirling back down right in front of her. There was a white flash from it. I closed my eyes because it was really bright. When I opened them again I saw Jakotsu standing in front of me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ya he was alive and well. "BIG BROTHER! I'M ALIVE!" oh, ya this was going to be fun. I shock (sp) my head and walked over to him.

"Ya I can see you're alive. Now where's Rukia?"

"Rukia? Who the hell is that? Is that a woman!? I am not dealing with a woman. Fuck her and kill her."

"Shut the hell up. She is the one who brought you back." Jakotsu tensed up and shut his mouth as soon as I said to. 'Where is she?' then I saw a bit of white hair on the ground. I ran over to it and saw it was Rukia. She was out cold. She was still breathing but her body was colder than usual. 'She must have used up too much power while bringing Jakotsu back.'

"So is this the little wench that you were sticking up for?" Jakotsu asked a showing disgust in his voice.

"Ya, this is her." I heard Jakotsu step back a bit.

"She's a demon, isn't she?" I got up with Rukia in my arms. I turned toward Jakotsu

"Yes she is. She is now the 8th member in our band." Jakotsu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Nothing he was speechless

**Oh YA! Finally I finished I have had so so so so so so much to do. I mean with mcas coming up. We have to be "prepared" I mean HOW F PREPARED CAN YOU BE TO WRITE AND ESSAY! GOD! Ya you know, I am listening to miss murder right now….. By AFI …… I love them…. I also LOVE miss murder. Ya well PEACE OUT GILR SCOUT (or boy) **


	12. Chapter 12

**YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU ALL (I mean I like the fact that you are reading this) I love to trick you (not really) but it that I have made some decision and I am going to keep whats love a little longer : **

**Be happy! **

**INUcarott1**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay it has been wayyyyyyyyyy toooooooo long. Here it is …. Chapter 12 ………………..-.- finally**

**Regular POV**

The two mercenaries walked down the dirt path. One wondering what the other was thinking about bringing a woman into the group and the other worried for his lover's health. They both walked in silence thinking about two different things, making not even eye contact. It was almost a little awkward between the two. Then one of the mercenaries broke the silence

"Big brother?"

"What, Jakotsu?"

"Well is it really necessary to bring the woman along? I mean-" Jakotsu stopped I mid- sentence. The look his leader gave him was enough to shut him up.

After a few more minuets of silence, the two men stopped to take a rest.

"Jakotsu," the younger worrier turned to his brother.

"Yes, big brother."

"Go take a walk."

"What?"

"Do I really have to say it again, Ja? Go. Take. A. Walk." Bankotsu almost had venom dripping from his lips as he said this. He was getting rather annoyed by Jakotsu's presents. Jakotsu got up from his sitting position and stated to walk away. Bankotsu waited until Jakotsu was out of site. Bankotsu picked up Rukia bridle style and walked into the woods. After a while of walking Rukia began to stir in Bankotsu arms. He looked down at her thinking she was just moving in her sleep when actually she was enjoying the warmth he was giving off. She even cuddled closer to him. That's when he realized she wasn't sleeping.

"I'm going to drop you now." Rukia's eyes popped open. Before Bankotsu dropped her, she jumped out of his arms.

"I was quite comfortable you know." Bankotsu smirked

"I'm sure you were." a sudden pain shoot through Rukia's body. She fell to the ground with Bankotsu running to her side. He put his arm around her waist.

"What's wrong?' he asked, yet his voice showed no kind of concern.

"I don't know. I think I used too much power back there. Resurrecting people is a lot of spiritual work."

"Mhmm, well maybe you should rest…..again." Rukia tried to get up on her own, her legs shaking in the process.

"No… I can't be weak. I'll be fine. I just need to take a walk or something and how long was I out for?" Bankotsu look at Rukia.

"I don't know days." Rukia's heart almost burst from her chest.

"Da- da- days….."

"No, I don- don't know not that long. I mean, I mean for a while." Bankotsu started to stutter a bit.

"How many hours, Bankotsu?"

"I don't know okay. I'm not very good with math."

"I see…. But I wasn't out for days right."

"Only till we got here it was early in the morning I know that, when we started and the sun was just above us when we came here…."

"So its noon now. Early in the morning okay then roughly about 4 or 5 hours." Rukia said it like it was nothing, like it just came to her. Bankotsu on the other hand looked rather confused.

"Ahhh …right, well we better go find Jakotsu. I told him to go take a walk before."

"Why'd you do that?"

"His presence was getting on my nerves and his complaining about you."

"About me, what did I do?" Bankotsu looked at Rukia, a small smirk on his face.

"Well he doesn't really get along with women too well."

**Jakotsu's POV (this is going to be a tad hard)**

Big brother and his stupid woman. Why does he always get what he wants!! It's not fair!! Sometimes be 3rd in command sucks. Stupid women…. Must have everything their way, must be beautiful, must always be saved. WELL GEUSS WHAT YOU STUPID WENCHES MEN AREN'T ALWAYS GOING TO BE THERE TO SAVE YOU! Nevertheless, they are always going to be there to fuck you. I hate women, the world would be so much better without them. Well the world would be so much better without that little demon wench big brother has.

'Oh she pisses me off so much. I can't wait for big brother do be done with her. Then I slice her up.' a small smirk grew on my face at the thought of this

"That's exactly what I'll do. That little bitch."

"That's him! He's the one from The Shichinintia!" I turned around to find an angry mob of …..MEN running after me. This in a way was like a dream come true.

"Their weapons are pathetic. Well at least they know who I am."

"Get him!" I heard them yell. As they were getting closer I could see there were too many to take on. I had to run for it. Find big brother and his wench and run for it. Before they could come any closer, I was gone.

**Okay I know this is short but at least I have it up. And I am happy to say more will be coming….. Along with some more brothers - and please tell me if Jakotsu pov could have used some more work on it. These kinds of characters are rather tricky**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapterrrrrrrrr……… ummm well technically…. Shit I forgot…. Hahahahaha. story please….. HI HO SILVER AWAY!:**

**Regular POV**

Rukia and Bankotsu were walking together to find Jakotsu. Bankotsu figured he'd be at the nearest village, either killing people or after men.

"Why does Jakotsu not like women?" Rukia asked

"Because he thinks they are vial and disgusting things." Bankotsu said. Rukia frowned.

"That doesn't explain why he doesn't like women."

"God, he's into men. I don't know why he thinks women are pointless."

"Humph." Bankotsu rolled his eyes. The two kept walking for a while until the heard screams near by, well at least that's what it kind of sounded like.

"What was that?" Rukia asked.

"I believe that was Jakotsu." just then Jakotsu came running out of the bushes and rammed right into Rukia. Both of them falling down. Jakotsu landed on top of Rukia in an awkward position.

"What the-" Jakotsu was picked up by Bankotsu and thrown to the side. Jakotsu quickly got back up.

"We have got to get out of here! NOW!" Bankotsu and Rukia looked and Jakotsu.

"And why is that Jakotsu, what did you do now?" Bankotsu asked mockingly.

"Big brother I mean no disrespect, but shut up and move. There is an-" Jakotsu had no time to finish three of them could hear the cries of angry villagers coming this way.

"Jakotsu!"

"Just RUN!" the three started running for the lives as the villagers caught up to them.

"What did….you _pant_ do?" Rukia asked Jakotsu. He simply looked at her and ran faster.

"God the is ridiculous!" Bankotsu shouted. He took Banrruyu off his shoulder and got into a fighting stands. Rukia stopped and took her sword from it seethe as did Jakotsu. They would fight.

The villagers came rushing towards them more then likely thinking that they could win. Well they were wrong. The three lunged forward slashing and killing as many as they could. Rukia did her acrobatic moves slice men in the air, Jakotsu snake like sword slashed throw 20 men at once, and Bankotsu skilled swordsmen ship diced them all.

"Well that was fast." Rukia said.

"Jakotsu! What the hell did you do?" Bankotsu asked sounding quite pist off. Jakotsu scratched the back of his neck.

"Ha, well you see big brother I was in town and minding my own business and just you know thinking and-"

"Wait you were thinking." Jakotsu glared at Rukia

"Yes I was, I was thinking about how I am going to kill you after anki (sp) is done playing his little games with you."

"That's enough Jakotsu, go on with your story."

"Humph. Well anyway I was THINKING and all of a sudden a crowd of men start to chase me. Now I would have been fine with that if it weren't for the fact that they were trying to kill me." Rukia and Bankotsu rolled their eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! It happened they started yelling about the Shichinin-Tai and how they were back."

"They must recognize your faces." Rukia said

"Maybe, but we gotta keep going. Next we have to find Renkotsu."

"Awww come on big brother do we have to." Jakotsu complained.

"Yes Jakotsu we do. Weather or not you two get along or like each other."

"But every time I tried to find a man he would always have something to say. Like when I found that sweet sweet Inuyasha he was so cute with his little ears." Rukia raised a brow and Bankotsu shook his head.

"Wait… you liked Inuyasha?" Rukia asked

"Yes I did! Is there something wrong with that?" Rukia shook her head.

"No, no…. its just kind of strange. I mean Inuyasha well he's …. he's my uncle."

Jakotsu looked at Rukia strangely. Then his eyes widened.

"You're…. you … woman…. OH MY GOD YOU'RE REALTIED TO INUYASHA! THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING!" Jakotsu ran up to Rukia and gave her a huge bear hug. He squeezed her so tight Bankotsu had to pry him off her.

"Jakotsu don't do that again." Bankotsu said. Rukia was giggling, she couldn't really help it. She thought it was funny that Jakotsu liked her uncle.

"Well now that that is over with can we please get moving?" Bankotsu asked impatiens in his voice.

"Yes, yes we can! LET'S MOVE ONWARD!"

_This is going to be interesting _Bankotsu thought as they started to move eastward.

**The wootness is in the house! Ya so I hoped you liked that I know it was short but at least its out chapter 15! Ya well I am going to Niagara falls this weekend bla bla bla bla. Anyway ya. Bye ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**What are you so afraid of! Your staring truth in the face! Sorry one of my fav songs: In regards to myself. Feel free to check it out on you tube…. I warn you your ears my explode if you don't like screamo. Alright story! **

"Do you remember where he was killed?" Rukia asked. Bankotsu had to think.

"I-"

"I do!" Jakotsu said. Rukia and Bankotsu turned towards Jakotsu.

"Well…"

"It was near a river remember."

"Near a river…well that narrows it down."

"Shut up women. I just began to like you, and for your sake I would want it to stay like that."

"Tch, whatever." Bankotsu rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long trip.

It was nearly sunset when they decided to make camp.

"So Jakotsu do you remember your surroundings when Renkotsu was killed?" Rukia asked.

"Well… I do remember trees… and ummm dirt."

"Damnit Jakotsu we mean villages, the name of the river, mountains. We know there's going to be fucken grass and trees."

"Getting frustrated Bankotsu?" Rukia said

"Just a little…. Jakotsu you're an idiot."

"Hey! I was dead for like 20... No …15... I DON'T KNOW I WAS DEAD FOR A LONG TIME. You except me to remember all that."

"I didn't except you to remember anything." Bankotsu said shaking his head.

"Humph! I'm going to bed." Jakotsu declared. Rukia covered her face with her hands.

"God this is going to be harder than I thought. Bankotsu do you remember anything?"

"I wasn't there." Rukia sighed.

"Damnit. Well we mine as well get some sleep." Bankotsu smirked.

"I was thinking we could take a walk." Rukia looked up at him. "What?"

"Fine let's go." they both stood up and were about to walk away when Jakotsu spoke up.

"Be good now you two. I want to have dreams not night mares." Bankotsu smirked.

"Go to sleep." Rukia said.

Rukia and Bankotsu were walking through the woods not talking at all. Just enjoying the night. The cool wind blew the trees making a sweet singing sound.

"Rukia…"

"Mhmm."

"You have a strange fighting style."

"Well that was random." Bankotsu glanced at her.

"Ya well it's true. Mind explaining." Rukia sighed.

"If I must…. The music is only for the person I am fighting. I'm a …dancer."

"Lost."

"You would be. Okay my opponent can only hear the music. It hypnotizes them. I can choose to do what ever I want to you after."

"I like the sound of that, so you can choose what ever song or sound you want?"

"Yep." Bankotsu smirked.

"Sing one of the songs to me." Rukia gave Bankotsu a dirty look.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Its not like were fighting. Your just singing one of the songs."

"Fine, but you won't like it. So I warn you."

"What's the song called?"

"Not good enough for the truth or cliché."

"What?"

**(Yes that really is a song by escape the fate)**

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Just do it." Rukia took a deep breath and sang.

"_Hurtful words,From my enemies of the last five years,What's it like to die alone?How does it feel when tears freeze,When you cry?The blood in your veins is twenty below. Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,This blood on my hands is something I cannot forge_t,"

"Ahh Interesting."

"You asked me to sing."

"Ya. Rukia… we should get back. Jakotsu will be wondering… you know he probably won't so in the case." Bankotsu pushed Rukia against a tree and kissed her. Rukia kissed back with just as much force as Bankotsu……..

**Meh I leave you off there it's a sucky chapter if anything, but I think you get what happens after they kiss any way. Try and write soon my dear ones. Later…..much**


	16. Chapter 16

**HA GUESS WHAT PEOPLE! Story time! VOOT!**

"We have been walking aimlessly for FOUR DAYS!" Jakotsu complained

"Well this isn't going to be easy Jakotsu. Just calmed down." Rukia had been trying to calm Jakotsu down for the past hour… and was NOT working.

"I really don't know how we're supposed to find Renkotsu if we have no leads as to where he is." Bankotsu said.

"Ya well neither of you have any idea as to where he is. So-" Rukia stopped in her tracks. She stood completely still not even blinking.

"What's with the girl, is she okay?" Jakotsu was actually interested in what was wrong with her.

"I don't know." Bankotsu didn't really seem to care. He knew noting was wrong with her, but he didn't know why she always did that.

"Well you are her companion you should know." Jakotsu protested.

"Well I don't so shut up."

"Will both of you shut up!" Rukia yelled sharp and quick. "I sense a fragment of the jewel shard."

"It took long enough!" Jakotsu yelled throwing his arms up in the air. They started to walk towards a river that was practically dried up. Rukia walk into the river…no brook… stream and bent down placed her hand in the water. It was cold and crisp. Goosebumps ran through out her whole body.

"Well…" Bankotsu was becoming impatient.

"Ya one of your members is definitely there. I don't know who of course."

"Whatever! Just bring them back women! I want to see my brothers again."

"Don't rush her, Jakotsu. Or you'll never see them." Bankotsu said.

"Just stay back both of you. Considering this is near water it's going to take more time. Less of an impact on the Earth, but…"

"But what, Rukia?" Bankotsu's voice almost seemed concerned.

"Nothing. Just stay quiet and out of my way." Rukia sat down in the cold water and put her hands in the freezing wet soil in the water. The dirt squished between her fingers and froze her fingers. She took a deep breath and concentrated hard. Thinking of all the souls there was willing to take the body underneath the ground that Rukia sat on. So many souls, but where was the right one. "Where are you?" Rukia whispered to herself. One soul stuck out among the rest. It was incredible dark and tainted with evil. She smiled "There you are." Rukia concentrated on the soul and brought it to it original body. _Damn there's a lot of energy in this one! _and it wasn't good energy. Her strength was fading fast and Bankotsu could see that. He ran over the Rukia just in time to catch before she fell.

"Damnit you always manage to over do it, Rukia!"

"Ha, found your self another wench, eh big brother." the voice was deep and evil. It could only belong to Renkotsu.

"Well looks like she managed to over due it just enough. Your back."

"Looks like it."

"I was hoping it would be Suikotsu not you." Jakotsu butted in.

"Great the homos alive." Renkotsu rolled his eyes. Jakotsu took out his sword and charged at Renkotsu. Before Jakotsu could even make a scratch on Renkotsu Bankotsu had his sword in between the two.

"Let's not fight. I don't want Rukia to die bringing you two morons back again." Jakotsu backed off, but not with out giving Renkotsu a dirty look first.

"Mhmmm…. So big brother you actually care for this wench."

"Ya, I do. Her names Rukia. Get used to calling her that. She's pretty demanding so I would get it straight." Renkotsu smirked.

"Demanding huh?" Bankotsu smirked as well.

"Like you couldn't believe." then it finally clicked in Jakotsu's head

"OH GOD THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

**Ya so I managed to do this while me parents weren't home. Sorry it's been a while. I hate family they're a real pain in my … ass. And my gay stupid little baby girly heart just basically got crushed because the guy I liked since last year who is my best friend is going out with my other best friend. I happened to start to cry when I found out. HA I LOVE SPILLING OUT MY EMOTIONS ON THE COMPUTER FOR MILLIONS OF PEOPLE TO SEE. I HOPE THEY DIE DAMNIT GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Can't wait till next chappi! : **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello what's up. I hope you are all good. I'm fine just wonderful actually. Glad happy! OKAY STORY! **

Rukia woke up to the sound of swords clashing. She quickly stood up and ran around frantically trying to find her swords.

"Big brother I don't think she would like it if you had those. They seem quite special to her." Rukia heard Jakotsu say.

"Well I'm sure would mind just for a minute!" Bankotsu yelled. The swords clashing continued.

"Renkotsu you better take care of them." Jakotsu warned.

"Shut up! Of course I will!" Renkotsu yelled to Jakotsu.

'_They have my swords!'_

"What are you doing?" Rukia said in a calm voice. "Especially with my swords." like a flash of lightning Rukia was over to the two men fighting.

"Hey Rukia." Bankotsu said seductively. She ignored him.

"Renkotsu, give me back my swords." Renkotsu raised a brow.

"Or what, you'll scratch me to death with your claws. Women you don't scare me." no one has ever spoken to Rukia like that without being either killed or punished… severely. Just when she was a bout to take a swing at Renkotsu, Rukia felt the cold hand of Bankotsu grab her arm.

"Don't." he said. Renkotsu snickered

"Good thinking she probably wouldn't be able to take it." Rukia gave him a dirty look.

"Hold your tongue. I brought you back and I can easily put you back in hell." her words dripped with venom.

"You really have to watch it Renkotsu. Don't underestimate her because she a women." Bankotsu said.

"Whatever." Rukia grabbed the swords from him and walked away. "That's some wench you've got there big brother." Renkotsu said.

"Ya I know and her names Rukia. You're going to treat her with just as much respect as you treat me." Bankotsu voice was emotionless. Renkotsu was silent. Bankotsu went to go find Rukia.

"Stupid wench…" Renkotsu mumbled to himself. Jakotsu stood up from his sitting place on a stone wall.

"You have to learn to like her or to deal with her. I've learned both." Jakotsu said proudly.

"I thought you hated women." Renkotsu questioned.

"I do, but she's related to Inuyasha and she's really not that bad as I thought she would be. Besides big brother really has taking a liking to her."

"He's softening up." Renkotsu said in disgust.

"No he's defiantly not. You saw him kill today, it was like when we were actually alive. He's, I believe. In love. I have heard it makes you stronger."

"What's love!" Renkotsu yelled and walked away into the woods.

"Rukia!" Bankotsu yelled.

"I'm over here." Bankotsu walked over to Rukia. She was sitting in front of one of the dead villagers. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu had gone on a killing spree before.

"Are you okay."

"Fine." Rukia said flatly.

"Sorry about Renkotsu… he can be an ass."

"It's fine Bankotsu."

"Are you sure? I can kick his ass for you, if you'd like I mean I'm more tan capabl-" Rukia stood up and kiss him. He was surprised but then kissed back. Things were getting heated and they hadn't even taken a breath yet. They kept on kissing and soon Bankotsu had his shirt off. He was kissing Rukia's neck and untying her dress.

"Bankotsu….. W-wait." he stopped and looked at her.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"If we are going to do this let's go somewhere else." Bankotsu rolled his eye

"Whatever. He looked around for a second and then his eye lit up. He grabbed Rukia's arm and ran towards a small house. Rukia didn't even get a chance to look at it because Bankotsu was all over her. Kissing her like crazy with so much passion into a kiss you'd think that they'd explode. He started to kiss her neck then nip and suck at it. He licked her ear lobe getting a rather satisfying moan from her. He kissed her again. He ripped her dress off and…

"OH MY GOD!" Jakotsu yelled. "I CAN'T SEE I CAN'T FUCKEN SEE!" Jakotsu ran out from the little house/ shack thing.

"What the hell Jakotsu!" Bankotsu yelled angrily. Sigh "I'm gonna kill him." Bankotsu whispered to himself. He looked down at Rukia. She was blushing like mad. "Ha you okay?"

"Oh ya… I… I'm fine." Bankotsu smiled at her.

"Good, I'll be right back." Bankotsu started to chase Jakotsu all around the deserted village.

"AHHHHH BIG BROTHER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Jakotsu yelled

"I am seriously going to kill you Jakotsu!"

"I thought one of you were in trouble! I heard a loud noise and AHHH BAD PICTURE!" Rukia laughed to herself.

"Can't wait for the next brother to come." she said to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

**You know what I'm gonna make this chapter all spiffy. My other story has these pretty little things that just make it so worth reading. \^^/ (little dude waving his arms in the air)**

**Rukia's POV everyone else is asleep**

You would think that me being a young woman, having three men follow me would be wondrous. Well then you would be thinking wrong. I love Bankotsu, but his brothers are a different story. Jakotsu is a great person to talk to being almost a woman himself, but when it comes to fighting and MEN…..WELL I couldn't tell you. It's just crazy. I can only describe it in a few simple words. Blood, death, glory, and of course….. Human heads…..

Renkotsu he is a fine gentleman, very smart. He has a wonderful memory and has brought us pretty far to find the next brother. BUT of course he has that flaw. That flaw that all the band of seven I seen so far have….. Being a smart ass. I can't tell you how much shit I get from him. And worse of all it's the same shit as Bankotsu….. Almost. 'Why are your fighting skills so strange?' 'That's really not the proper way to fight.' 'You should have killed the ass hole.' But of course with Bankotsu there's always one more little quote.

"Your dress is too short." (sweat drop) laugh hack choke. WHAT! I THOUGHT HE LIKED IT THAT SHORT! WHAT THE FUCK! But besides them being a tad annoying and irritating I like them. Lately Bankotsu and I have been doing the nasty a lot more and I am concerned. In this world they don't have protection and I don't have the pill. **(te he I know they are modern day stuff, but you'll see)** It would be better if we cooled it down a bit, but I just can't! When it happens it's spontaneous! I'm just worried about getting pregnant. Bankotsu doesn't seem to like children all that much. I have to make sure he doesn't kill them when we're raiding a village. But if worse comes to worse then I'll just have to go down the well. I haven't been down there since I was 13 and in diayokai that's a long time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I might have to resort to that though." I whispered to myself.

"Resort to what?" a familiar voice said. I turned around and couldn't believe who I saw.

"M-mother?" my voice practically trembled. She smiled. Her smile was so sweet and perfect. It melted my heart. I slowly walked towards her, away from the sleepy group. Tears were already threatening to fall from my eyes. My mother took my hand and lead me into the forest. She sat me down on a large rock then she sat down her self.

"It's been along time, hasn't it?" a tear slipped down my face. She almost had me fooled. I ripped out my sword and put it too her throat.

"You almost had me fooled." she smiled and laughed maniacally

"Haha that I did. I almost fooled the great female dog. Daughter or the Lord of the West. What was I thinking?" she pulled out a sword not nearly as capable as mine. I smirked she thought she was going to win…. How pathetic. I sliced her throat and watched the blood pour out she fell to the ground with a thud. I watched her squirm. Then I stabbed her in the head killing her instantly.

"Die you low-life yokai." I said. And she did. How dare she take the form of my mother and try to take my powers. I took my sword and ripped off part of her clothes and used it to clean off the blood.

"Wow, that's what I call a bitch." Bankotsu walked over kissed me and sat down next to me.

"She had no right." I said gripping my sword tight. Tight enough that it could slice my hand. Bankotsu had to pry my hand off the sword to stop myself from cutting it too deep.

"Calm down. She's dead now. You killed her. Now let go of the sword." he tried to sooth me with his comforting words….. It's wasn't really helping. I gripped the sword tighter. The blood flowed down my hand as the sword cut deeper.

"Rukia you're hurting yourself. Let go." he demanded. I didn't let go though. I burst out into tears. Still gripping the sword I cried into Bankotsu chest. I was crying so hard I didn't even notice Bankotsu slowly taking the sword from my death grip. That's when I felt the pain. "Rukia look at me." I didn't budge. "Rukia…." the way he said my name reminded me of my father…. And not too much does that. "You need to wrap your hand up or you're going to lose a lot of blood." he moved slightly and I heard the sounded of clothing being ripped. He slowly took my hand and wrapped my cut genteelly so he wouldn't hurt me. "You miss them don't you?" he asked me.

"Miss who?"

"Don't play dumb. Your family." I looked down at the ground. Bankotsu lifted my chin. "You do."

"A lot."

"I knew it. How long have you been away from them?"

"Since I was seven. And now being 18 I just don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Don't know if I could ever face them again. Bankotsu they think I left them. They think I wanted to. I never-" my hand started throbbing. I stopped in mid sentence.

"Never wanted to what?" I looked at him my eyes full of sorrow.

"I never wanted to leave them."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Yep I'm tired… I lost my cell phone on the side of the rode isn't that dandy?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am very sorry for the delay…. Here's my kick ass story you've been waiting for! XD**

It's true I did love my family very much. They meant a lot to me and leaving them at such a young age left a pretty big hole in my heart. One that to this day isn't filled in,. Slowly though Bankotsu's filling it in which I am grateful for. I am constantly wishing that I was free of Nuraku, Kagura did it. Why can't I? That's too much to think about right now. I need to focus on what I'm doing now. I'll deal with Nuraku later.

It's been a while and we can't find any trace of any other brother. Which I am half happy half sad about. I'm sad because I feel for Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu. Of course I'm happy because it's one less man I have to worry about getting back in one piece . Bankotsu practically tore Jakotsu's head off when he interrupted us. I had to go out there and stop them… well Bankotsu. So I really don't want one more brother to deal with. Though I don't really have much of a choice.

"My feet hurt… big brother…. Rukia are we almost there? I'm really tired." Jakotsu had been whining the whole day. About his throat hurting, about his feet, about his back, how he was so tired. God it was driving me mad. I had to reframe myself from bitch slapping him.

"Jakotsu if your quiet I can concentrate more and maybe we will get closer." I told him.

"Fine." he sighed. As we were walking I saw a village up ahead. It looked big enough that maybe we could spend the night at. It was getting pretty dark anyway.

"Guys let's stay there." I pointed towards the village.

"Why? We can just keep walking and make camp somewhere else?" Renkotsu asked.

"Because wouldn't you rather have a nice warm place to sleep than the cold hard floor?" it's always good to have good persuasion skills. I learned them from Miroku the crazy monk that he is.

"I agree with Rukia. Besides think of all the wonderful men down there." Jakotsu was practically drooling. Bankotsu chuckled to himself. Renkotsu rolled his eyes.

"Stupid homo." he mumbled. I laughed. Jakotsu was half way to the village already.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once we were in the village I attempted at booking us in an inn. I pretty sure the clerk was intimated by me. I'm guessing it was my ears or teeth….that's what I get for being part dog.

"I got us a rooooom? JAKOTSU!" he had a little girl by the ear and a sword to her neck. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jakotsu looked at me.

"She said my outfit was funny!"

"Well it is! Now let me go you stupid man….girl!"

"What did you just say! I'm am going to-"

"To what you big meani?" the little girl stuck her tongue out. Jakotsu lifted his sword.

"Jakotsu drop her right now!" I yelled.

"But-but she started it!"

"I don't care who started it! Drop her!" Jakotsu let the little girl go. As she scampered away she stuck her tongue out at him again.

"Why you little-"

"Jakotsu!" I yelled. "just go into the inn! NOW!" Jakotsu slowly walked into the inn. "What the fuck." I really didn't want to find the other brother anytime soon.

**Way short but at the moment I can't think of anything sorry **


	20. Chapter 20

**Mhmmmmmk I'm back…. Well here ya go(:**

After yelling at Jakotsu like he was my child, I began to walk around town. It was a nice summer evening and a cool breeze came through blowing through my silver hair. I closed my eyes an soaked up the sweet summer night. I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waste.

"Bankotsu."

"You gorgeous tonight." he started to kiss my neck. I opened my eyes and looked up into the night sky. It was speckled with stars and the moon was exceptionally bright tonight.

"Bankotsu… no" I said.

"No what?" he mumbled still kisses my neck.

"No, not tonight."

"Why not."

"Because I don't want to." he stopped kissing my neck and turned me around.

"You know you've been a real bitch lately. What's up with you?" I gave him a dirty look.

"Nothings wrong with me. I'm just tired that's all." I looked down at the ground. I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Rukia look at me…. Hello? Rukia!" he shook me. I looked up at him.

"What?" I said coldly. He glared down at me.

"Fine you know what be a bitch I don't care anymore." and with that he walked away. He over reacts to things sometimes. Of course I didn't blame him for being mad at me at least this time. I was being a bitch, but that was only because I hadn't had my period yet and I was getting worried.

"I think it's time I took a little visit to one of my old friends." I turned around towards the Inn. When I got in Renkotsu and Jakotsu were both sleeping. Bankotsu was no where in site. I walked over towards Jakotsu and shook him. Nothing. I shook him again. And again nothing. "What the hell?" I whispered. This time I slapped him on his back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" success. "You Stupid wench what the hell was that for!" he yelled.

"Shut up and listen. I have a slight problem I need to handle. I'm going to visit a friend. Do NOT tell Bankotsu." Jakotsu yawned.

"Well then what should I tell him when he asks where his fuck buddy is?"

"…. well tell him Naraku has sent for me for a few days."

"Okay."

"You got it?" I said.

"Yes whatever I got! Now please leave so I can sleep!" and I did. Off to the well. I walked out of the Inn almost running into according to Jakotsu my fuck buddy.

"Where are you going?" Bankotsu asked.

"Just for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"Whatever." Bankotsu walked past me. He didn't even seem like he cared. So I kept walking to. I walked all the way till next morning into the next village and into the night. I kept walking until the next morning and again in to the next village. My legs weren't sore one bit. I wasn't even tired. I just kept on going until I got to the well.

"Not like I remember it…" the well had weeds and vines growing on in it and around it. The rocks were crumbling and falling apart. And it was also bordered up. I ripped the wood off the opening of the well. And prepared myself to jump in. "I hope this works." I climb up onto the edge. I looked down into the well. Nothing but black. It looked like an endless pit of blackness. I looked up at the sky and then back towards the path I came down. No one was around, everything was silent. "Well here goes nothing." I let my hands go closed my eyes and fell into the blackness…..

**Grim Goodbye…..RJA**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well I'm sorry I have taken so long, but here you are a new chapter. Also sorry for how horrible my spelling use to be. Granted it not so much better now, but before wow horrendous. Also I said at one point in one chapter that she was in a band… I don't know maybe I was high or something writing that chapter, but she's not. **

Bankotsu was becoming very worried, though he made sure not to show it to his brothers. He only asked about Rukia once, but in his head he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to know she was safe and alright. What if Naraku had done something to her? He didn't even want to think of that possibility. Jakotsu had said she'd be back in a couple of days but that was a week ago. He didn't know what to think at this point. He was just confused, worried, and pissed off. Why would she tell Jakotsu she was leaving and not him?

Whatever her problem was he wouldn't know for a while, though he still tired to think of the possibilities. Family…. No she wouldn't risk it. Revenge maybe? Highly unlikely Rukia had taken care of everyone that has every hurt her in some way, besides Naraku. What could it be? Bankotsu thought of her past behaviors, if anything was off or odd about her.

_She has been a total bitch lately. Also she's had weird little mood swings. Her behavior has been so strange. She's usually quite and reserved. _

What could it be! Then he thought of something. They had been having sex a lot lately. Could it be possibly that she was pregnant? If she was did she go and try to get rid of the baby? How the hell would she even attempt to do that? Bankotsu began to get even more worried.

_I got to find Renkotsu _

Bankotsu got out of the hot spring he was soaking in and got dressed. The three men couldn't stay in the same village they had been in do to the villagers becoming suspicious. He made his way through the thick trees and to the little camp him, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu set up. When he got there he saw Jakotsu lying by the simmering coals of the roaring fire they had last night, sleeping away his day. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and kicked him lightly.

"Ja," Bankotsu said. "Wake up." Bankotsu waited a moment, but nothing happened. Jakotsu was always quite the sleeper. He sometimes wouldn't even wake up during an ambush. "Ja…wake the fuck up!" this time he kicked him harder. Jakotsu simply just moaned and rolled over.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

Bankotsu bent down a little close to Jakotsu's ear. Then he whispered in it.

"Jakotsu…. Oh Jakotsu, wake up. Inuyasha is here and he missed you." Jakotsu's eyes shot open and he jumped up.

"INUYASHA, MY PRETTY PUPPY IM RIGHT HERE!" Jakotsu stood there arms wide open and a cheesing grin on his face. Bankotsu began to laugh. Jakotsu looked at him oddly and then looked around "Hey wait… what… WHAT THE! Where the hell is he Bankotsu?" Bankotsu chuckled.

"Well now I know how to get you up in the mornings." Jakotsu glared at Bankotsu.

"Humph!" Jakotsu sat down and pouted. "You know brother you got me all excited about nothing. That's very frustrating. I haven't seen my Inuyasha in a very long time. I miss his cute little ears." Jakotsu looked like he was going into his own little dream world. "Oh I just want to chop those little ears off his head!" Bankotsu raised a brow.

_What a freak and he's my best friend._

"Jakotsu look at me," Jakotsu looked at his leader, her could hear the worry in his voice. "Where's Renkotsu?"

"Renkotsu? I think he went to find some food."

"When did he leave?"

"About an hour ago I believe. Is everything okay, leader?"

"When do you think he'll be back?"

"Well I would except soon. He only did go out to get fish. Bankotsu… what is going on?" Bankotsu stared at the ground, his face hard and serious.

"Ja, I think Rukia might be pregnant."

**Yahhh I had such trouble concentrating on writing this. Haha I don't really know why. I'm just a goon I guess (: glad to be back! **


End file.
